<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eine Flamme. Oder so. by Klybneeka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831275">Eine Flamme. Oder so.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka'>Klybneeka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Next Generation, Library Sex, M/M, Naughty, Oral Sex, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy × Hugo Weasley. </p>
<p>Draco hätte seinen seinen Vater niemals in Pflege geben sollen. Immer dieser Ärger!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eine Flamme. Oder so.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo schlich gelangweilt durch die engen Gänge des Buchladens. <em>Flourish &amp; Blotts</em> war zurzeit nur wenig besucht, da die Sommerferien erst begonnen hatten und die meisten Schüler samt Eltern den Buchladen erst in der letzten Woche vor Schulbeginn stürmen würden, um die nötigen Bücher zu ergattern. Um dem zu ergehen, hatte sich Hugo dazu entschieden, direkt nach Ferienbeginn seine Liste mit den Büchern, die für sein siebtes Jahr benötigt waren, abzuhaken. Außerdem mochte er Bücher. Sie hatten eine magische Wirkung auf ihn und er liebte es, Stunden in ihnen zu schmöckern. Verträumt lies er seine Finger entlang der Regale über die Bücher fahren. Er befand sich gerade in der Abteilung, die sämtliche Bücher und Werke zu den Dunklen Künsten und Zaubertränken beherbergte. Für diese Fächer hatte er bereits die notwendigen Bände, aber es konnte nie schaden, sich in ihnen auch außerhalb des Klassenzimmers weiterzubilden. Außerdem wollte er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und nach der Schule auf die Aurorenakademie gehen. Voraussetzung dafür waren ausgezeichnete Noten in seinen UTZ-Fächern. Hugo blieb vor einer Buchreihe stehen, die ihm aufgrund der matten Buchumschläge und der grellen, neongrünen Schrift ins Auge gefallen war. <em>Die 100 effektivsten, aber legalen, Methoden den Gegner zu töten. In sieben Bänden.</em><br/>
Hugo gab einen kleinen, interessierten Ton von sich. Das klang doch vielversprechend. Doch gerade, als er den ersten Band der Reihe aus dem Regal ziehen wollte, legte sich eine kalte, schwere Hand auf seine Schulter. Hugo zuckte kurz zusammen. Er hätte es doch bemerken müssen, wenn sich jemand in dem engen Gang angeschlichen hätte?! Er blickte hinter sich und sah kalte, eisblaue Augen auf sich gerichtet. Ein alter Mann, von dem Hugo nicht so recht wusste, <em>wie alt</em>, mit langen, erhabenen, weißen Haaren, die in ein kantiges, bedrohliches Gesicht fielen, stand nur wenige Zentimeter hinter ihm. Zwischen die beiden hätte noch nicht mal der erste Band der von Hugo soeben entdeckten Reihe mehr gepasst.<br/>
„Na, na, na, <em>Mr. Weasley</em>. Ich glaube kaum, dass <em>das</em> die richtige Lektüre für Sie ist.“, sagte der Mann mit klarer, kalter Stimme, die Hugo erschaudern ließ. Er hatte langsam gesprochen und in seiner Stimme lag ein Unterton von Abneigung und Ekel. Obwohl Hugo den Mann noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, wusste er sofort, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.</p>
<p>„Und woher wollen <em>Sie</em> das so genau wissen, <em>Mr. Malfoy</em>?“, fragte Hugo schnippisch zurück und war unentschlossen darüber, ob er sich ganz zu dem Mann hindrehen sollte. Doch er entschloss sich, in seiner Position zu verharren, als wolle er betonen, sich gerade bei irgendetwas gestört zu fühlen. Er schaute fest entschlossen und mutig dem Mann entgegen, auf dessen Lippen sich ein leichtes Grinsen kräuselte.<br/>
„Nun.“, begann Lucius Malfoy und legte eine theatralische Pause ein. Dabei ließ er kurz von Hugos Schulter ab und strich mit seinen Fingern über ein Buch, das sich neben den von Hugo auserkorenen Büchern befand. Er hatte dieses bisher ignoriert, doch als er den langen, eleganten Fingern mit seinen Augen folgte und dann den Titel des Buches las, auf welches sie zeigten, breitete sich ein leichtes Grinsen aus. <em>Magische Methoden der sexuellen Folter.</em></p>
<p>„Für einen interessierten und talentierten jungen Zauberer wie Sie es sind, Mr. Weasley, empfehle ich dieses Buch hier.“ Seine Finger berührten kurz den Rücken des Buches und glitten dann wieder zurück auf Hugos Schulter. Hugo starrte für einen Moment weiter auf den Titel des Buches, immer noch ein weites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Dann vernahm er plötzlich den heißen Atem des Mannes in seinem Nacken. Hugo verzog leicht seine Schultern, weil es automatisch eine kalte Gänsehaut in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Doch das war keineswegs ein schreckliches Gefühl. Der Mann hinter ihm trat einen Schritt nach vorne und somit direkt an Hugo heran. Er spürte den Oberkörper des Mannes an seinem Rücken und ein Kribbeln fuhr durch seinen Bauch. Er entschied, ebenfalls einen Schritt vorzutreten, sodass er nun direkt gegen das Regal stand. Der Mann folgte der Einladung und presste sich daraufhin noch enger gegen den Jungen. Das Kribbeln in Hugos Bauch bahnte sich schnell seinen Weg in tiefere Gegenden seines Körpers. Er spürte, wie der Mann plötzlich seine Zunge, langsam und schon fast bedrohlich, entlang seines Halses gleiten lies. Verdammt war das heiß. Hugo verkniff sich ein kurzes Aufstöhnen und biss sich stattdessen auf die Lippe. Jede Sekunde konnte sich jemand in ihren Gang hier verirren und sie entdecken. Die Zunge spielte nun neckisch mit seinem Ohrläppchen und Hugo konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, seinen Unterkörper betont fest gegen den des Mannes zu pressen. Er schob seinen Po leicht nach hinten und spürte eine leichte Erregung des Mannes. Hätte das nicht an einem anderen Ort passieren können, wo man hätte hemmungslos loslegen können? Hugo schloss frustriert die Augen und ließ seine Hüften kreisen. Er wollte mehr spüren, er wollte von diesem Mann an Ort und Stelle genommen werden. Die Lippen des Mannes liebkosten nun seinen Hals, küssten ihn, bissen ihn. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Gedankenverloren wurden Hugos Bewegungen intensiver, die dem Mann ein lusterfülltes Keuchen abforderten. <em>Flourish &amp; Blotts</em> war ab heute sein absoluter Lieblingsbuchladen, entschied Hugo, als er gerade dabei war eine Hand in seine eigene Hose gleiten zu lassen. Fuck, der Druck war plötzlich enorm.</p>
<p>Draco kam völlig außer Atem und mit hochrotem Kopf in <em>Flourish &amp; Blotts</em> geeilt. Er rannte zum Empfangstresen und riss damit den Händler, der gerade in ein Buch versunken war, aus seinen Gedanken.<br/>
Bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, schnappte er erneut nach Luft. Verdammt, er war fünfzig und keine fünfzehn mehr und einfach zu alt für diesen Wahnsinn.<br/>
„Verzeihen Sie, aber...puh, haben Sie zufällig, ähm, einen großen, älteren Mann gesehen. Schaut mir ähnlich, nur Haare länger. Es...“<br/>
Draco rang erneut nach Luft. „Es handelt sich um meinen Vater. Er ist mal wieder aus dem Seniorenheim in der Nokturngasse ausgebüxt und da er schon immer Bücher mochte...“ <br/>
Der Buchhändler überlegte kurz und nickte dann bejahend. <br/>
„Ja, tatsächlich. Vor ein paar Minuten ist ein Herr hereingekommen, der durchaus auf Ihre Beschreibung passt. Ich glaube, er wollte in die Abteilung der Dunklen Künste.“ Er hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen und schon war Draco in einer Staubwolke verschwunden.<br/>
Er raste die endlosen Gänge entlang.</p>
<p>Verwandlung. Nein.<br/>
Herbologie. Nein. <br/>
Quidditch. Nein.<br/>
Quidditch. Nein.<br/>
Noch mehr Quidditch. NEIN. Wo, in Merlins Namen, war diese verdammte Abteilung?! Der Mann wird etwas von mir zu hören bekommen, dachte sich Draco und in ihm tobten Wut und Verzweiflung. Das war das <em>fünfte</em> Mal in <em>zwei Monaten</em> gewesen, dass Lucius sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten hatte und ohne Begleitung das Seniorenheim verlassen hatte. Was, noch mal mehr Quidditch?! Beim Barte des Merlin, wie beliebt konnte ein Sport eigentlich sein?<br/>
Doch dann sah er es. Das große, schwarze Schild der Erlösung. <em>Die Dunklen Künste/Zaubertränke</em>. Er rannte darauf zu, wusste, dass er dann nur noch abbiegen müsste und dann hoffentlich auch seinen Vater fand. Sein Rennen nahm nochmal Fahrt auf, Draco gab nochmal alles. Er passierte das Schild und bog mit Windeseile ab in den darauffolgenden Gang.<br/>
Dort, am Ende des Ganges, sah er jemanden. Er konnte das weiße Haar ausmachen, obwohl der Rest noch verschwommen war. Mist, er hatte seine Brille vergessen. <br/>
„Vater, Vater!“ rief er und winkte mit seiner Hand, als wolle er damit auf sich aufmerksam machen. Doch dann, als er seinem Vater näher kam, sah er auch eine Flamme. Er sah etwas Rotes, es glühte förmlich und Draco dachte zuerst, dass sich sein Vater aus Versehen selbst angezündet hatte. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Die Flamme loderte in Höhe dessen, wo sich Ober- und Unterkörper vereinten. Seltsam. Lucius schien auch überhaupt keine Schmerzen zu haben. Draco verlangsamte seinen Schritt und das Bild wurde klarer. Es war keine Flamme, die dort vor geöffneter Hose seines Vaters loderte, sondern das leuchtende Haar eines Weasleys.<br/>
Draco fiel in Ohnmacht. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>